


Restricted to you.

by bubblegum2000



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Finnick Odair Lives, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Multi, POV Katniss Everdeen, Passionate, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000
Summary: 𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙖𝙢 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪?------------------------𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗇, 𝖼𝗈-𝗏𝗂𝖼𝗍𝗈𝗋 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝟩𝟦𝗍𝗁 𝖧𝗎𝗇𝗀𝖾𝗋 𝖦𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝗂𝗌 𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝖺𝗀𝖺𝗂𝗇 𝖽𝗋𝖺𝗀𝗀𝖾𝖽 𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝖼𝗈𝗆𝖿𝗈𝗋𝗍 𝗓𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖺𝗌 𝗌𝗁𝖾'𝗌 𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖼𝖾𝖽 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖰𝗎𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖰𝗎𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖾𝗑𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗂𝖾𝗇𝖼𝖾𝖽 𝗄𝗂𝗅𝗅𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗒𝖾𝖺𝗋𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗁𝖾𝗋.𝖮𝖽𝖽𝗅𝗒 𝖾𝗇𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁, 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝗅𝗒 𝗉𝖾𝗋𝗌𝗈𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗈 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗌𝖾𝖾𝗆𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝖻𝖾 𝖽𝗋𝖺𝗐𝗇 𝗍𝗈 𝗂𝗌 𝖥𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝖮𝖽𝖺𝗂𝗋.𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭.𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙮'𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙖𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙖𝙩𝙚 𝙩𝙤𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙙𝙨 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧?
Relationships: Johanna Mason/Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> after re-reading catching fire, my creative juices are flowing and i want to write another fanfic but truly more based on the book. so.. hope u like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟭   
>  𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴.  
>  \-------
> 
> 𝖭𝖾𝗐𝗌 𝗁𝗂𝗍𝗌 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖰𝗎𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝖰𝗎𝖾𝗅𝗅 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝗁𝗈𝗅𝖽 𝗂𝗇 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝖾𝗆𝗈𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇𝗌 𝖺𝗌 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗏𝖾𝗅𝗌 𝖺𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝖣𝗂𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗂𝖼𝗍 𝟣𝟤, 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝖺 𝗉𝗂𝖾𝖼𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽. 𝖳𝗁𝖾 𝗈𝗇𝗅𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗂𝗇 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗆𝗂𝗇𝖽, 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁, 𝗂𝗌 𝖺 𝖻𝗈𝗒 𝖻𝗒 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝖥𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝖮𝖽𝖺𝗂𝗋.

  
  
  
𝖫𝗈𝖼𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 : 𝖣𝗂𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗂𝖼𝗍 𝟣𝟤.  
𝖯𝖮𝖵 : 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗇  
  
  
  
I let the lukewarm water of the District 12 shower hit my back, running down to my feet as I stand in silence. I've never felt as much dread in my life. Not until today. The sound of silence frightened me more than screaming or crying. I knew what my family was thinking. I knew they believed I was safe and sound from President Snow's tomfoolery, but they were just as mistaken as me.

When I felt I had used too much water, I quickly finished running my fingers through my hair and walked out, drying myself with one of the towels Prim folded for me. She was too sweet. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes water as I looked inside of the mirror to braid my hair in the signature look that the Capitol loved oh-so much. Some women and children even tried to replicate it.

I quietly walked back my room. I rather not call it my room, though it is. I don't feel as if this place is my home, rather just somewhere for my to sleep and eat dinner with my mother and sister. I barely stood living here before the announcement, but now It just makes me sick to my stomach.

One thing I know for sure is that I'll never have to come here again. I'll die in that arena, and that was the sudden realization that everyone from District 12 to the Capitol knew for certain. They all knew, but they kept it to themselves. I'll never forget the shriek my mother let out when she heard that I was headed back to that god forsaken arena. Or the tears running down Prim's face. It was haunting.

As I put on the most comfortable pieces of clothing in my wardrobe, I walk back downstairs and see Prim and my mother still in the same position they were when I ran up the stairs. They just sat there without making a noise, staring at the empty television across from them. Looking at them was painful. Something I knew would be more painful was facing a pack of experienced killers who know nothing about me except for my appearance on TV.

"Pool of existing victors" my ass. Snow knew was he was doing when he did this and it made my blood boil with rage and uselessness. I was useless. I wasn't going to let Peeta die in that arena. Haymitch was the only other living male victor from this District, aside from Peeta. Me, on the other hand, was the only female. I didn't want to admit it, but I could let Haymitch go in the arena. He had suffered his entire life since his Hunger Games. The 50th annual Hunger Games. It'd be better he just..

Nevermind.

I couldn't stand being in the presence of these two people who do nothing but pity me everyday. I swing my coat and bag over my shoulders while sliding the boots that the Capitol had given me, seeing my fathers old boots unfit for my status as a victor, onto my feet. They were uncomfortable but not unbearable. I open the door and walk outside, slamming it shut before running through the snow into the direction of Haymitch's house.

The idea of Haymitch being the first person I run to for help, advice, comfort, isn't common when it comes to me, but with Gale probably ready to scream at me and Peeta not in the right state of mind for me to act like an emotional wreck, Haymitch is all I have. I open the door and see that his house isn't nearly as dirty as usual. Hazelle was probably here before the announcement. I see Haymitch and walk towards him, looking for answers.

Haymitch can read my mind. That's exactly what I hate about him. We're _too_ alike. He knows what to say and what to tell me the minute I look into his vicious eyes, setting me straight and knocking me back into the reality I so desperately try to escape on a regular basis, but today. Today he didn't know what to tell me. "Katniss." He began to speak to me in a low yet not rough tone. "There's nothing for me to say right now." 

How unlike him. I half expected a snarky remark, or his usual nonchalant behavior that I've grown accustom to throughout the months. I scoff at the unusually sober man and give him the most assertive glare I could make given the current situation, earning me a eyeroll. I looked as assertive as I felt, which is not very much. "So no words of wisdom?" I say, trying to remain firm but failing miserably. "No witty jokes?" I continue, voice cracking.

"Katniss." Begins the drunk before being abruptly stopped by shuffling and footsteps coming from above us. I felt my body tense as I looked at the stairs with anticipation, expecting Hazelle, Gale's mother, to show up. I contemplate hiding, or just running out the door and pretending that I was never here, but that would be immature. I'm better than that.

I respected Hazelle a lot, for she has been there for me when Prim, Haymitch and my mother weren't. I would occasionally bring her money, food, or other recourses from my earnings as a victor and have since then, stuck to that routine. We've grown a mutual respect for each-other, a mother-daughter bond that I never truly had with my mom. 

As thoughts went through my head, my cheeks turn rosy with embarrassment. I don't feel comfortable with her seeing me in this emotional state. Tired, cold, and angry. When I saw a frazzled and disheveled Peeta walk down the creaky stairs of Haymitch's home, a feeling of confusion and relief washed over me at once. "Peeta." I say, wondering if he would hug me or just give me the warm smile he does whenever I'm upset.

Peeta and I grew close during the Victory Tour, as he would hold me every time I had nightmares, which was every night. He'd pat my hair and I'd occasionally bury my face in the crook of his neck as a place of warmth. Me and Peeta had that as a connection ever since, and though we can't do that anymore with who I think is the love of my life, Gale, in the picture, I still miss his touch from time to time.

Defying all my suspicions, he gives me a less-than-friendly nod and walks over to the recently dusted fireplace that Haymitch only ever lights when his fingers are on the verge of falling off. Peeta looked at Haymitch, avoiding eye-contact with me and he begins his self-righteous spiel almost immediately. "We're going to be going against the Careers in that arena. Not the amateur ones. Experienced killers." Peeta began with a tone of entitlement.   
  


"They barely left us breathing last year. We're going to need to up our game." He finished, finally deciding to look at me before looking away. I felt as if he was trying to be motivational, but all his efforts failed the moment he went into fight mode. The compassionate, helpless, soft Peeta who made bread for a living was gone, replaced by a darker, angrier Peeta. He was right, but that's not the words I needed to hear.

I attempted to speak my mind, but I just felt myself get even more choked up, despite my efforts not to. I refused Peeta seeing me like this while he acted the way he did, and I stormed out with the few things I brought along with me. The moment before I slammed Haymitch's door shut, I heard my name being said, but it didn't affect my decision on leaving at all.

I finally came to the resolve, despite Head Peacekeeper, Thread, and his orders on staying inside of District 12, I wanted to go back into the woods. I saw that the fence was carelessly locked and safe to touch, so I climbed it, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders as I climbed down, realizing I finally entered place I've so desperately wanted to be in.

As my feet effortlessly walked me in the direction of my father and I's old cabin, I enjoyed the scent and feel of the woods, taking everything in. In spite of the freezing cold weather, I felt warm inside by the large trees towering over me, the soft snow laying peacefully on the ground, and the frozen bushes swaying in the wind. I didn't wonder about what Thread would do to me if he had found out that I was here, it was the least of my worries.

Despite the comforting scenery, my mind continuously ends up on the Quarter Quell. All the people I'd have to fight in there. I recognized a few victors in the past from interviews or re-caps of their games, or like in Finnick Odair's situation, just how plain old famous they've become. Finnick Odair. My mind would linger on that name as I remembered how he won his games. If I'm not mistaken, he was as sly as a fox when It came to fighting.

From what I've seen from his interviews, he had beautiful bronze hair and eyes that were as green as grass, looking almost unnatural. He won the 65th Hunger Games if I'm not wrong. He seemed cocky and stuck-up, but what else could I expect from the youngest victor? Not to mention, the Capitols favorite. Though, compared to people from the Capitol, he looked quite normal. I knew I'd have to fight him, or be fought by someone he mentors. With these thoughts running through my head, the comfort of the forest slowly faded into eeriness as I finally entered the cabin that holds a special place in my heart. 

Once I entered, I kicked the boots off my feet and shed the jacket with ease before quickly lighting the fireplace. I let the warm flame heat up the cabin as I ate some of the pastries I had brought for my trip to Haymitch's. I didn't know how long I'd be there initially. Better over-prepared than under-prepared. As I nibble and munch on the sweet frosted bread's Peeta has made for me, I felt uneasy and guilty, as If I shouldn't be eating this.

Peeta was probably talking to Haymitch about God-knows-what for the Games, and here I am, eating bread and hiding by my Dad's old fireplace. I would never admit how guilty I feel, but I know that they're worried about me and it makes my stomach turn with fear and anger. I don't need their empathy right now, but it wouldn't hurt. 

I can't help but think of how much life would be if I hadn't gone in the Games. Actually, forget that. If I had stuck to Snow's rules and played nice, how would things be right now? Would I just be a mentor for the Games? Would I be doing countless propaganda's and wearing thousands of dresses? Would I be like all the beautiful victors live their life with ease and 0 worries? I didn't know. 

I want to imagine what life would be like if Rue had won. Rue was too innocent. I wouldn't ever want her to live with the nightmares I had to experience after the Games, or the constant pampering and modifications to her body the minute she hit 18. I haven't even gone through half the things I could've since I have yet to be 18, but with Rue around, I'm sure this 'Quarter Quell' wouldn't be a thing. She's not rebellious.

That's when my head went to Peeta. Peeta had a way with words to the point where he could make an entire District rebel against Snow if he chose to. That's probably why he's the talker between the two of us. Things would be much easier for him if I had just died, leaving him with as much freedom as he could desire, away from me. I complain about not being able to be with Gale openly, but maybe the same thing is happening for Peeta.

As I lingered in the smell of soot and creosote from the fireplace until it began to grow dark outside. I knew my family would be worried sick, probably wondering if I had killed myself or run away. I'm not one to be unpredictable, so barging out on both my mother, Prim, Haymitch and Peeta is something nobody could explain. Not even myself.

I decided I had sulked long enough and dressed myself back up, ready to head home. I made sure to leave a few cans of food for my next visit, or Gale's, since I might never be able to come back here again. I slung my bag over my shoulders and traveled back to the fence I had climbed earlier, only to find it beaming with electricity, ready to shock whoever dared to lay a finger on it. My breath hitched as I noticed this.

I looked for a tree to climb and successfully found one. To my luck, it had a branch that went over the fence and surprisingly low onto the soft snow of District 12, making me confidently climb the tree. As I carefully walked down the branch, I almost lost balance every time it moved. I know I had gained a few pounds since the Games, and I'm definitely not as agile, but I haven't lost all my talent.

Once I got to the thinner part of the branch, I heard a subtle noise that I'm shocked I even caught on to. It made me almost immediately pick up my pace to the end of the branch, leaping off as it snapped and fell to the ground, almost as quickly as I did. I let out a groan as I fell on my side, almost sure I bruised something, though relieved that I didn't feel anything break. 

After letting the pain sink in and wash over, I got up with my partially squashed bag and carried on back to the last house I'll sleep in that had my family in it. The place where I knew Prim was safe, with Gale and Peeta near. As I saw the lights from inside the home illuminate in the darkness, my body grew tense. I contemplated going to Haymitch's house for an alibi, but voted against it as I turned the doorknob, opening the door slowly.

When I enter the house, I find Prim, Haymitch, Peeta and my mother sitting by the dining table silently. "Hello Katniss." said my mother. Her voice was calm and almost sounded sarcastic when she spoke. "Where have you been? I was worried sick," I lifted my bag before putting it on the dining table. "Decided that since I'll be off to the Capitol soon, might as well make my rounds throughout 12." I say swiftly, topping it off with a smile. I trusted everyone here, but I didn't trust the house itself. Who knew what Snow rigged it with? Cameras? Microphones?

I could see on my mothers face that she wanted to press harder into what I was doing, though she decided against it, letting her intense gaze drop as she smiled and announced that it was time for dinner. I could see Haymitch eyeing me and Prim looking uncomfortably at her shoes. Something must've happened while I was gone. I didn't ask any questions while undressed myself out of the winter attire.

As we all sat uncomfortably in silence around the dining table, Peeta and Haymitch both attempted to start some sort of conversation with my mother and Prim, but quickly failed as the room fell silent.

"I think I'm going to head to bed. The reaping is tomorrow." I said before standing up, not letting anyone get a word in as I walked upstairs to my room where I fell asleep, letting countless nightmares wake me up, but the pure fear of what was coming tomorrow knocking me back out.

Oddly enough, I dreamt of Finnick Odair. He was shirtless near the ocean from District 4, smiling at me. It was surprisingly peaceful and I found myself walking towards him as smiled at me, sending shivers down my spine. This was odd.

_Why am I dreaming about Finnick Odair?_


	2. Blazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟮:  
>  𝗕𝗹𝗮𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴  
>  \---------------------
> 
> 𝖨𝗍 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗂𝗆𝖾 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖮𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖢𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗆𝗈𝗇𝗒 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒 𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝖾𝖾𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗇 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝗍 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝖽𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝖿𝗈𝗋𝖾. 
> 
> 𝖳𝗁𝖾𝗂𝗋 𝖿𝖺𝖼𝖾 𝗍𝗈 𝖿𝖺𝖼𝖾 𝗂𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖺𝖼𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝗍𝖾𝗇𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇,   
> 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗌 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝖥𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝖽𝖾𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗀𝗂𝗏𝖾 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝗉𝗅𝖺𝗒𝖿𝗎𝗅 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋𝖾𝗌 𝖽𝗎𝗋𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖼𝗁𝖺𝗋𝗂𝗈𝗍 𝗋𝗂𝖽𝖾?
> 
> 𝖠𝗇𝖽 𝗐𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗌 𝗐𝗁𝖾𝗇 𝖯𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗇𝗍 𝖲𝗇𝗈𝗐 𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗇𝗈𝗍𝗂𝖼𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗍𝗈𝗈?

  
𝖫𝗈𝖼𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 :𝖳𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇 - 𝖢𝖺𝗉𝗂𝗍𝗈𝗅 - 𝖮𝗉𝖾𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖢𝖾𝗋𝖾𝗆𝗈𝗇𝗒/𝖢𝗂𝗍𝗒 𝖢𝗂𝗋𝖼𝗅𝖾  
𝖯𝖮𝖵 : 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗇

As if time didn't stop for a moment, I was on my way to the Capitol. A place full of wealthy snobs with no morals, Gamemakers who see themselves as above us, and President Snow. The man who decided my life was not worth living for me. The man who ruined it all. 

If it hadn't come predictable already, Peeta and I had been reaped, to our shock. Haymitch was reaped originally, but Peeta couldn't stop himself from talking his place in the Games. Effie had attempted to make light of a dark situation, but even her normally preppy tone was tuned down. The atmosphere was haunting.

I mostly removed myself from a situation where I had to be near Effie, Haymitch or Peeta for too long. Neither of us got to say goodbye to our families, or share hugs with our friends. How we were treated was upsetting, but justified in a brutal, disgusting way. 

The small piece of mind I had clung onto while living in 12 after the Games was long gone. I felt a mix of emptiness, guilt, and sorrow as I saw the scenery change throughout the ride. If my ears weren't playing tricks on me, I could've swore I heard faint taps against my door but I brushed it off, not wanting to have a "talk" with anybody.

After the noiseless trip filled with forced banter and pleasant meals, we had finally entered the Capitol. The place where I'd have my last shower, eat my last dinner, and the last time I'd sleep in a bed. The first time I had been here, I felt like just another clown in the circus. Now I feel like the main act. 

As we were escorted to our living quarters, my body screamed for me to just run away but my mind knew better. I felt the uncomfortable when I realized that we'll have to be laughing and bantering with strangers that we'll have to fight in the arena while also wearing outfits designed for us by Cinna and our prep team.

I was disgusted. Not by the outfits, I'm sure they're beautiful. But by the fact that I'll finally meet these victors, now tributes, is just nerve-wrecking. Now that I think about it, I've never really met any of them before. I'm the newest victor, I guess, but still. I haven't met any of them, not even at the Victory Tour in _their_ Districts. In all honesty, it's not like it truly matters to me.

I meet with Flavius, Venia, and Octavia, but to my annoyance, they not-so-sneakily try to hide their displeasure with me going back into the Games as they groom me like a dog. It hasn't been too long since our last visit, so they really didn't need to see me for long, but before they even reached the half-way mark of my prepping, they Octavia bursts into tears.

While remaining silent, Venia began to let out a dragged out wail that hurt my ears. It sounded like a dog being put down slowly and painfully. I couldn't help myself from feeling upset. They very obviously missed me, or the luxurious gala's and parties they got to attend by using my name. That aside, they still _did_ miss me.

They continued their usual chit-chat, but similar to Effie, they were much more hushed with their conversations. I did my fair share of friendly banter with them, as if nothing had changed, but it wasn't only for them. I personally disliked how much they wailed and cried throughout the prepping. I heard Flavius mumble about my wedding gown and how the Capitol finally picked it out for me, and I was _ecstatic._

Once they were done, they all gave me uncomfortably long and tight hugs as they whispered things into my ear. Mostly about wishing me luck for the Opening Ceremony and such. I bared it for the sake of them, and waited patiently for whatever was next.

I had my back turned with my arms crossed as I was in nothing but a robe. My prep team doesn't usually dress me unless it's some massive gown, and I was fine being naked around them. They didn't see me in a sexual light, as well as everyone else, so I didn't mind them. They kept me beautiful for the lights and cameras, and for that I am very grateful.

I hear a slight crack from the door that I had been facing away from. I'm shocked I even caught it, since the silence was much louder than anything else in the room. I turn around slightly, only to find Cinna standing across from me with a smile. I had only ever talked to him over the phone since the Victory Tour and wedding dress situation, but seeing him in person is comforting overall. 

Almost running, I went over to him with my arms open but robe still tied around me to prevent myself from being naked, hugging him the minute he was in arms reach. He immediately hugged me back and I mumbled to him, "If you cry, I will kill you." before crying myself.

I laughed through the tears streaming down my face as I embraced Cinna for God knows how long. He pet my hair and let me have a breakdown in his arms, and the safeness I felt at home was temporarily back with Cinna. It was comforting.

After what felt like enough for the both of us, Cinna pulled away, not yet removing his arms that were wrapped around me, and asked, "Are you okay?". I gave him a weak nod and wiped my tears before finally letting go of him. He told me him and Portia had made another outfit for the Opening Ceremony, and that it'd have to be more mature for occasion. 

I tilted my head in confusion before thinking. "Wouldn't it still have to be coal themed?" I ask, and Cinna gives me an approving nod. What I didn't notice through my nostalgic haze of seeing him, was a clothing rack holding an outfit. "Try it on." Said Cinna, before leaving me on my own. 

As I unzip the covering of the outfit and see this beautiful short, sleeveless, black, latex dress. On the front, it stopped above me knees, classifying it as short, but on the back is what looked like a long skirt. I'm guessing Cinna went for the medieval fishtail dress with a modern twist. It hugged my body, making my curves known but not in a way that was promiscuous, more dark and sultry.

30 minutes pass and I'm back with my prep team as they do my hair and makeup effortlessly. The look was extremely dark and mature, overshadowing all my youthful and girlish looks from the past. They've truly outdone themselves. I see Cinna once more, and this time he's holding a small button. He takes me aside and presses it, making the dress burst into a gentle flame.

It looked realistic. Extremely realistic. Though, it didn't burn like actual fire, which is what shocked me the most. "How did you do that?" I ask, astounded by the realism of the fire. "Me and Portia spent hours studying fire." Cinna replied in his relaxed tone. I nodded and he turned off the flame. As Cinna exits, I'm guessing to find Peeta, my prep team finish with extra touches and send me off. I'm left to find my own way towards the carriages.

I enter a, thankfully, empty elevator and find myself on the ground level. I've already been here before, this was nothing different, I'm just going to meet people many years older than me who are much more experienced than I'll ever be. It's not important. Or that's what I tried telling myself.

I walk out of the elevator and find staff, Peacekeepers, prep teams and such surrounding victors and their horses. I walk towards what I recognize to be my horses, and hear my name being shouted from above. I look up to see an opening surrounded by Capitol people looking down at me and continue walking, as if I didn't notice. I'm shocked they even recognized me.

Once I get to my horse, I let out a breath I've been dying to release since I exited that elevator, and begin to pet it's soft mane, letting it run through my fingers. I look at the horse, who's staring straight ahead, and sarcastically ask, "How did we get here, huh?", as if it would give me a full on response. Instead, I hear a crunch sound from beside me. I scrunch up my face and turn to my side to see what made such a noise.

What my eyes are met with is a boy, no, a man. He's only a few inches taller than me with beautiful green eyes and bronze hair that seemed soft to the touch. He wore nothing but a net around his lower regions, yet it was tied so perfectly that nothing nonconventional would be shown to the public. He was tan and chiseled, and had very prominent abs. I almost immediately knew who he was.

He was Finnick Odair.

He had been even more gorgeous then the times I've seen him on television through-out my childhood to now. His smile was just beautiful but also very malicious and teasing at the same time. I didn't know how to explain how I felt when I looked at him, but it was definitely different from how I felt with Peeta or Gale. His body was only inches away from mine and he held a bag of.. something.

"Hello Katniss." He says, as if we were friends for years.

"Hello Finnick." I respond as casually as I could, in spite of his nakedness. Despite his attractiveness, he was still going to be one of the people I'd fight in arena. It was inevitable. I had seen him while watching the reaping, along with the other 'tributes' I'd be going against in that arena, and he stood proud. I couldn't understand it, honestly. How could anyone smile in the face of death? I mean, he does have a chance of winning.

In his hand was a small pile of white cubes that I didn't recognize was there, he bounced one up into the air before catching with his other hand, not even having to look at it. Was he trying to impress me? I brush it off and continue looking at my horse. "Want a sugar cube?" He asks, finally letting me remember the name of the object in his hands.

"I mean, it's supposed to be for the horses but.. who cares? They've got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I... if we see something sweet we better grab it, quick." I contemplate his offer and look at the so-called sugar cube for a moment. I don't know if it's laced with something, and if it was, Snow wouldn't do a thing. Actually, Snow would probably be happy that I got killed off before the Games. Less energy for him to spend on me.

"No thanks," I say to his offer, "I would like to borrow your outfit sometime, though.", It was my attempt at a joke. His outfit made him as naked as possible without him actually being naked. "You're absolutely terrifying in that getup.", Finnick replied, "What happened to the pretty little-girl dresses?" He added, inching a tad closer to my face. He smelt of sea salt and ocean breeze. Must be a District 4 thing.

"I outgrew them." I tell him. I was still developing, my body was growing, so the response did make sense. He gave me a smile and lowered his voice. "You certainly did." I felt chills down my spine as he said that. It was an odd remark since I'm younger than him, but I brushed it off.

Finnick quickly yet comfortably changed the subject. "It's too bad about this Quell thing." He says while rubbing some of the fabric on my outfit. "You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted." Finnick licked his lips ever so slightly while looking down at my clothes.

"I don't like jewels and I have more money than I need." I reply, making him stop touching me and focus on what I was saying. "What did you do with yours anyway, Finnick?" I ask.

I've heard around that Finnick would 'accompany' people within the Capitol the minute he hit sixteen. He'd get extravagant gifts and such for his.. services, and women would get to be in his presence for as long as they lasted in bed. It's been a big rumor but with his sex appeal, I'm sure it's true.

"I haven't dealt with anything as common as money in years." He says and to my utter shock, he sounded as stuck up as people who actually lived in the Capitol. I give him a glare and ask, "Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?". I see something flash in his eyes, but it leaves as quickly as it came.

"With secrets." Finnick said in a whisper, inching his face much closer to mine. The closeness was uncomfortable, but I acted as if It didn't change me in anyway. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

The makeup on my face could not hide the blush burning on my cheeks. I didn't know if I was crazy but I could've sworn his smile grew when he noticed this. I let the cockiness inside of me take-over as I help my ground. "I think you should go first, Odair."

His eyebrow raises as he quickly looks left and right. He brings his lips towards me ear, and I'm sure of the fact that he could hear my breath as it was heavy and unsteady. "I don't kiss and tell, Katniss." Finnick whispered, letting a low chuckle out before moving back away from me. I see his eyes look off to the side.

Finnick hands me a single sugar cube and lets his fingers linger for a moment. "Peeta is coming. I'll see you soon, Everdeen." He takes another sugar cube, popping it into his mouth before giving Peeta and slight smile and nod. Finnick walks off, humming a melody to himself.

"What did Finnick Odair want?" Peeta asked confused and casually. He wore an outfit identical to mine, which I expected. 

I got close to Peeta's face with a mischievous expression, putting on a fake smirk and dropping my eyelids in imitation of Finnick. "He offered me sugar and wanted to know all my secrets," I said in the most seductive voice I could produce, which was not very seductive. I tried throwing the sugar cube into my mouth but missed completely, earning a laugh from both me and Peeta.

"Ugh. Not really." Peeta said between laughs.  
  
  


"Really. I'll tell you when my skin stops crawling." I reply. Our laughter dies down as we look around at the other victors in their pretty outfits and colorful hair. Peeta glanced around before asking me, "Do you think we'd have ended up like this if only one of us had won?". I thought about it. "Just another part of the freak show?" He added.

"Sure. Especially you." I tease. "Oh? And why especially me?" Peeta asked with a warm smile. "Because you have a weakness for beautiful things and I don't," I say, holding myself as superior with a cheeky grin. "Having an eye for beauty isn't the same thing as a weakness," Peeta says back. "Except possibly when it comes to you."

I hear the music begin to play as the gates open for the first chariot, the crowd roaring inaudible nonsense as other victors hurry to their chariots, preparing for the opening. "Shall we?" Peeta asks, holding his hand out to help me into the chariot. "We shall." I reply in a fake Capitol accent, making him chuckle as I grab his hand and get into the chariot. 

"Hold still." I say, repositioning the collar of his outfit so that it looked more pristine. Peeta chuckles. I "Have you seen your suit turned on? We're going to be fabulous again." I say.

"Absolutely. But Portia says we're to be very above it all. No waving or anything." he says to me. "Where are they?" I look around quickly before replying with "I don't know." Our horses begin to gallop and we're on the verge of being seen, so I look over at the boy. "Maybe we better go ahead and switch ourselves on." I offer, and we do.

We begin to glow again like we're on fire, and people are already begin pointing at us, looking at each other with shocked expressions as if they've seen a ghost. I know with those few reactions, that the crowd will eat this up like a bag of.. sugar cubes. I chuckle to myself and Peeta turns to me. "Are we holding hands this year?" I ask him.

Peeta and I look around with nor Cinna or Portia around. I found it a tad odd, especially since last year they had been by our sides until the very last second. "Well, I guess it's up to us." He replies and I look at him, his eyes beautifully blue and his hair as gorgeous as ever. I smile at him slightly and earn one back as our hands find each other within seconds. We'll always be a team.

As our presence was made known to the entertainment-hungry Capitol citizens, the some-what relaxed cheering turned into roars as people began chanting our name, raising out of their seats just to catch a better look at our flaming outfits. People pointed, screamed and cheered as we stood emotionlessly on our chariots. Despite the amount of affection and worship we were getting, it did not change us.

I had felt as if I was finally myself. No amount of gratitude nor praise could change the torture Peeta and I endorsed though-out the 74th Hunger Games to now. We didn't have a chance to get married, have a honeymoon, or have beautiful children of our own. It was all stolen from us, and now we seek revenge against all who cross paths with us. Or at least, that's what they see today. 

As we turn the corner of the City Circle, I finally get a good look at the other victors in their outfits. They had all dressed accordingly to their District, but my eyes could not stop themselves from catching a few copy-cats within the victors. Some stylists decided it would be a good idea for the District 10 victors, who are dressed as cows, to have flaming belts. I didn't understand the idea of it. To broil themselves? Pathetic.

My eyes continued looking around, carefully analyzing our fellow victors in the Ceremony. I had noticed over half of them had been staring us down, memorized by our inferno ensemble. I noticed that the District 6 victors, known as morphling addicts, were especially fixated on our clothing. It felt oddly satisfying.

My eyes finally reached a pair of green ones, ones that I've come to know as Finnick Odair's eyes. He had been staring me down, similar to the other victors, but he had been smiling the entire time. I refused to show any signs of friendliness or recognition to his social cues, but I almost slipped up once or twice through-out the interaction. I swore I had caught him wink at me once or twice.

I finally broke the staring battle as President Snow welcomed us to the Quell, his dead eyes burning through my skin. Had he been fixated on me as well? And if so, had he caught me and Finnick's interaction? 

If he did, there would be no way of him letting this go.

_**And I know it.** _


	3. Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟯.   
> 𝗗𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗿   
> \---------
> 
> 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘖𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘊𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴.  
> 𝘗𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘢𝘵𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘬'𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥.   
> 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵 12 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵 4 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴?

The Opening Ceremony had finally finished with Cinna and Portia being the first to greet us. They congratulated Peeta and I for our superb performance, giving us hugs before heading off together. I had caught Haymitch with the District 11 victors as he was walking towards us, laughing and bantering with the man and woman. I had recognized one of them from memory, Chaff, as he hung out with Haymitch quite often. Passing bottles and such.

He had dark skin and a very large bright smile, his teeth not a hint of yellow. Around six feet tall, he looked forty, maybe fifty, but very healthy and strong for his age. His one arm was a mere stub, which confused me as I'm sure the Capitol offered some sort of replacement as they did Peeta, but he might've refused it. 

Beside the man was a woman I've come to know as Seeder, as she was one of the victors I saw in the reaping. She looked like she was in her late forties, though I could tell she was in her sixties, but likewise to Chaff, she kept a strong and youthful appearance. Her skin was olive and glowing, and I could tell she was very healthy. She embraced me tightly, and I accepted it, knowing it was related to Rue and Thresh.

"The families?" I ask softly, feeling oddly vulnerable in that moment. "They're alive," She replies in a whisper before letting me go.

As I'm on the brink of turning to Chaff, wanting to personally introduce myself to him, he throws his good arm around me and gives me a big kiss on the lips. I jerk my head back, staring sheepishly into the distance as he smiled at me and went to stand next to Seeder once more. 

Peeta almost let a laugh slip, as looked away from me, body shaking with laughter but mouth absolutely silent. Haymitch, on the other hand, didn't attempt to keep in the guffaw escaping his lips. I stood stunned as Capitol attendees ushered us to the nearby elevator, disliking the fact that we were being friendly with our fellow tributes, though none of us were really that worried about it.

I wiped my lips and the three of us walked into the empty elevator, silent with no words to share. We pressed our floor with the door on the verge of being shut, only to be stopped be a hand. The elevator door re-opens and I find myself in the face of Johanna Mason. She wore a large leafy tree costume. Johanna annoyedly tossed off bits and pieces of her outfit, grunting whenever a delay occurred with her getting it off.  
  
  
  
  


Johanna was the District 7 victor, and District 7 is district of Lumber and paper, hence the tree. I didn't dislike her, I always found respect by how unfiltered she was, but I wouldn't want to be alone with her with my back turned. Johanna had one her games by portraying herself as a weak and helpless girl before killing everyone with an axe. 

"Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her." She complains. I didn't know whether to agree that she looked horrible, or disagree and lie, telling her she looked amazing. "Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic." Johanna compliments me. 

I recognized this as girl talk, which I am undeniably bad at. I attempt to come up with something to say, hopefully fitting whatever she was talking about and not seeming like a total weirdo. "Yeah, he's been helping me design my own clothing line. You should see what he can do with velvet." I say, velvet being the only fabric that I could think of. 

"I have. On your tour. That strapless number you wore in District Two? The deep blue one with the diamonds? So gorgeous I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it right off your back," says Johanna, continuing to take off jewels and accessories from her outfit. It sounded much more grim coming from a experienced killer rather than just another girl, but oh well.

We patiently wait for the elevator to reach our floor before Johanna begins unzipping her costume. She lets it drop to the floor before kicking it away from her as if it was a pile of burning shit. Other than her forest green slippers, she was completely and utterly naked. She turned around chatted with Peeta on his paintings casually as I stood uncomfortable and Haymitch watching with amusement.

His costume still glowed an mix of red, yellows and oranges as it reflected on her bare chest. I looked away but I knew he was grinning from ear to ear. What a womanizer.

The door slid open, being on Johanna's floor first, her walking out before yelling "Let's do this again sometime!". I mumbled a quiet, "I hope not,", letting go of Peeta's hand the minute the elevator door closed. I crossed my arms over my chest as Peeta begin chuckling at my expense. I counted to 10 before snapping at the boy, letting out a unusually angry "What?"

"It's you Katniss, can't you see?" He finally says. "Why me?" I say. "It's like when you wouldn't look at me naked in the arena even though I was half dead. You're so ... pure," Peeta replies, making me open my mouth in confusion. I could see Haymitch brace himself in the corner of my eye, which riled me up even more.

"I am not! I've been practically ripping your clothes off every time there's been a camera for the last year!" I protest as our elevator stops on our floor. 

I hear a sarcastic "Mhm." from behind us and turn around. Haymitch jokingly looks around for who said that before shrugging sheepishly. I hear Peeta burst out into laughter as our elevator door opens, leaving me angry and leaving the two men with grins on their face.

After Peeta and I had gone to our rooms to change into more casual clothing, with me washing the heaps of dark make-up laying on my face, we had all met with Haymitch, Effie, and a few other victors who decided to come on their own. Unlike me, as I only came because Peeta had come. I found two Avox's pushing two regular sized dining tables together, making one long table for everyone to sit at.

When it had come to eating with people, I had usually sat by myself. Madge, my only true friend from District 12, normally forced me to eat with her and I would have eaten with Gale, if only he hadn't been in a different grade. I wasn't extremely fond of sitting with these people, but Haymitch had reminded me that they all knew each-other, yet none of them knew me. 

It was better if I showed a bit of compassion with being acquaintances, maybe they won't exactly target me first but I highly doubt that. After grabbing a plate with lamb stew, a few greens and a cup of water, I sat in-between Haymitch and Peeta before analyzing the table. I noticed Seeder and Chaff, Cecelia and Woof, Brutus and Enobaria, Wiress and Beteee, Johanna, Mags and.. Finnick.

I let my eyes linger on his face as he spoke with Mags, treating her with patience and kindness. I found it chivalrous how he treated her with such respect, though he had no need to. Finnick could very easily treat her like a dirt, killing her off the minute the games started to reduce any body weight he had to carry. I snapped out of it when I heard someone say "Right Katniss?", turning my head to where I heard the voice coming from.

I see most of the people staring at me, with Effie smiling. I let out a confused "Huh?" before Peeta started speaking. He speaks about how we lived in District 12, along with our families. I'm guessing the question was on what life was after the games, but I whisper a thank you to Peeta for helping me when I wasn't paying attention.

My eyes go back to Finnick, who startles me as he stares right back. I look away as quickly as I could, hoping it'd play off as just a mistake. Instead, the burning feeling of his eyes on me distracts me from anything else, so when someone asks me another question, mainly about Peeta and I, I play up the star-crossed lovers act to a hundred.

I hold his hand, lean on his shoulder, give him pecks on the cheek. Though, it didn't help that Finnick would scoff every time I did so. It made me wonder if he didn't believe it, which made me extremely self-conscious. I barely touch my food, just sipping my water until I feel my heartbeat go down, that is until Finnick decides to make a comment about me.

He was talkin about District 4 and how he was going to miss swimming the most, saying it was one of his passions, but that wasn't what woke me up out of my noise-blocking haze. "I love swimming, honestly. It's something that I'd do since I was a child.. You did too, right Katniss?". How did he know I used to swim as a child? My father would take my to a beautiful lake in the woods occasionally, and that's where I learned to swim.

"What?" I ask him, my eyes confused and hesitant. "I heard in one of your interviews that you knew beginner swimming. You mentioned doing it with your dad back in the day." Finnick says, and to my relief, I somewhat remember that I said that. My breathing goes down and I ask him, "Oh, so you watch my interviews?" casually. It was meant to be a joke.

"You're all anyone really speaks about, honestly." Johanna says to me, a few people sharing their agreements with her statement. "Yes, that. But I also like to know who I'm going against. You're quite the entertainer, Katniss." Finnick adds to Johanna's statement, making chills run down my spine. The table goes silent before I see the tiny old women seated next to Finnick slap his arm.

I crack up before covering my mouth, Finnick raising an eyebrow at me in shock. Haymitch, once again, doesn't keep in his laughter, making Johanna laugh too. Peeta and I give in, along with everyone else. We just laugh and talk, finally loosening up a bit, and for a moment I feel as if these aren't emotionless victors, but normal human beings as well. Chaff, Johanna and Haymitch all end up getting quite drunk, though most of us drink a respectable amount.

A few victors had gone home, while the remaining watch the recap of the Ceremony made by the drones that flew around the City Circle, along with man-made recording devices that stood in every corner. Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman narrating almost every move. Peeta and I were the center of attention, of course, with Finnick Odair getting quite an amount of attention, though his posing didn't go unnoticed by a very playful Johanna, who laughed every time the camera was on him.

My heart skipped a beat when the two men zoomed in on me and Finnick's stare-down. I could hear my own chest thumping as I could see Haymitch side-eyeing me from beside the TV. "I can see some tension between our two favorite victors." Caesar said, his voice echoing through the room as everyone's eyes stayed glued to the screen. I didn't even bother looking at Finnick, hoping he looked more composed than I did.

"I think there's something secret going on there, do you think so Caesar?" Claudius decided to add, making me cringe inside. All of a sudden, the screen went black, leaving a few of us confused, though I.. I was just relieved. Haymitch looked suspiciously around before cracking a few jokes, making the tension in the air finally melt. After an hour or so, we all head back to our rooms, our newfound home from now until the Games, wishing each-other a goodnight and sharing friendly hugs. In this situation I wouldn't let my guard down as much as I did tonight, but with Haymitch, Effie and Peeta around, I felt more inclined to.

When I finally get to the room I was in the last games, the nostalgia of it all hits me hard. How am I going to kill these people? Last year I was lucky. Everyone was as unexperienced as me, but these are people who have been in the games once before. I know I'm not going to make it out alive, but I can at least try and Peeta alive.

I think of Gale, how disappointed he'll be of me when he knows what I'm doing. That I'm willing to end my life in hopes of Peeta being able to live his. Though, I hope it doesn't get to the point of me ending my life. The thought of what Snow would do if I defied the Capitol once again by ending my life on national television. It sends chills down my spine. 

I think of what I could do if it was only the two of us. I could make it look like an accident. I'm sure there will be some sort of mutant animal like last year, but I'm not sure. Snow knows I know what Nightlock berries are, so 'accidently' eating those would be impossible, though I could make it look like a sign of mistakenness and desperation.

As I quietly sit on the bed, thoughts of Peeta, Gale and Prim all running through my mind, I hear a knock. My head perks up towards the door and I tiptoe, slowly opening the door, only to see a pair of recognizable blue eyes and a concerned smile that I know all too well. No words need to be said as I open the door fully, letting Peeta come inside.

He's wearing casual pajamas with his hair a mess. I find myself feeling comfort with his presence, remembering all the nights on the Victory tour with him by my side, holding me and all. It had gotten late and I know Effie would've wanted us asleep by now, but the nightmares I'd face, having met most of the victors tonight, would be inescapable.

"You're still up." I say, expecting him to be fast asleep. "I didn't want to leave you alone on your first night at the Capitol." Peeta replies, making me smile weakly at his attempts on caring for me. He sits on my bed and I, by instinct, fall into his arms. He hugs me and pets my hair, letting us sit in silence for a few moments. I dreaded him asking anything about the recap, but the odds aren't ever in my favor.

"What happened back there? With Finnick?" Peeta asks, making a lump grow in my throat. "It was stupid. He just kept staring at me," I say, attempting to play it off. Peeta, thankfully, takes my word and rows with it, not asking any more questions. I slowly feel my eyes growing heavy as I fall asleep in Peeta's arms, feeling glad I had let him in tonight.

  



	4. Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝖢𝗁𝖺𝗉𝗍𝖾𝗋 𝟦 :  
> 𝖳𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀.  
> \--------
> 
> 𝖮𝗇𝖾 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗆𝖺𝗇𝗒 𝖽𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽𝖿𝗎𝗅 𝖽𝖺𝗒𝗌 𝗈𝗇 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌'𝗌 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗂𝗋𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝖻𝖺𝖼𝗄 𝗍𝗈 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗀𝖺𝗆𝖾𝗌 𝗐𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀. 𝖤𝗌𝗉𝖾𝖼𝗂𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗀𝗁𝗍 𝗈𝖿 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗍𝗈 𝗆𝖺𝗄𝖾 𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗂𝖾𝗌 𝗈𝗇 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗅𝖽𝖾𝗋. 𝖳𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁, 𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁 𝖥𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖼𝗄 𝖼𝖺𝗆𝖾 𝖾𝖺𝗌𝗒 𝖺𝗌 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗒 𝗐𝖾𝗋𝖾 𝖽𝗋𝖺𝗐𝗇 𝗍𝗈 𝖾𝖺𝖼𝗁-𝗈𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗐𝗂𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇 𝖺𝗇 𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗈𝖿 𝗍𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀, 𝖺𝗅𝗋𝖾𝖺𝖽𝗒 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗂𝗇𝗌𝖾𝗉𝖺𝗋𝖺𝖻𝗅𝖾 𝖽𝗎𝗈.

𝖫𝗈𝖼𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 : 𝖫𝗂𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖰𝗎𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗌 - 𝖳𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖢𝖾𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗋   
𝖯𝖮𝖵: 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗇  
  
  
When I awaken from my sleep, it seems relatively bright out. I let out a sigh of relief, mainly for the fact that I woke up in the morning and not in the middle of the night. As my eyes start to adjust, I notice that the warmth of Peeta's body was no longer with me. I shrug it off, being glad that this is the one day I have woken up without a hint of nightmares.

I shower at a regular pace, not being extremely ecstatic that today was when the training started, though not training would practically be suicide. This, again, was just for Peeta. Once I finish showering, I get into the clothing Cinna had left for training. It was practically the same as everyone else, but fit to my proportions. A tight sleeveless shirt and leggings so that I won't get sweaty or uncomfortable.

I order food that arrives within minutes, eating as slow as I could. Hopefully they'll think I'm sick and leave me be, but I don't have much hope for that outcome. Once I eat enough to make me on the verge of fullness, I hear pounding on my door with Haymitch yelling for me to get to the dining room NOW. Yet, I still brush my teeth and pace to the dining table as slow as I can, killing off another 5 minutes.

When my highly anticipated arrival finally approaches, I see Peeta, sitting normally on the dining table, a bit put off but still seems to have his composure. Haymitch, on the other hand, looks as if steam is blowing out his ears. His face is red with anger as he says "You're late." at me, his tone relaxed yet full of anger. I attempted not to roll my eyes, though I felt he was exaggerating quite a bit. Nonetheless, I give a annoyed "Sorry", not having a genuine reason for being late.

Haymitch scoffs before lowering his defenses, probably realizing that he was in the games before too and knew exactly how it felt. Especially with me having to go back into the game. "All right, never mind. Today, in training, you've got two jobs. One, stay in love." I almost let out a groan. That was what we've been doing since we were first reaped.

"Obviously," I say, speaking my mind. Haymitch pauses, glares at me, and continues. "And two, make some friends." Now I definitely wasn't able to hold in the groan I had been keeping in. "No, I don't trust any of them," I begin. "I can't stand most of them, and I'd rather operate with just the two of us." I say, arms crossed and staring down at a sitting Haymitch.

"That's what I said at first, but," Peeta says, making my head turn towards him with frustrated anticipation. "But it won't be enough," Haymitch finishes for Peeta. "You're going to need more allies this time around." I stare him down, tension rising between us and Peeta seemed uncomfortable. "Why?" I ask the man.

"Because you're at a distinct disadvantage. Your competitors have known each other for years. So who do you think they're going to target first?" Haymitch replies, making me upset that he's right. "Us," I admit. "And nothing we're going to do is going to override any old friendship, so why bother?" Peeta looks at Haymitch, waiting for his answer. "Because you can fight. You're popular with the crowd. That could still make you desirable allies." He states, making me roll my eyes.

"The only way you're making allies out here is if you let them know you're willing to be their ally." Haymitch finishes. "So you want me to become a Career?" I say, disgust dripping from the words I spat at him. The Career's consist of District 1, 3, and 4 tributes who work together to hunt down weaker tributes. Strength and safety in numbers, I guess. Last games, Peeta joined them to save his skin while also saving mine.

"That's been our strategy, no?" Haymitch defends himself. "To train like Careers?" He says. "Peeta barely made it in alive last year, you need to be in there before the games start." I felt annoyance as Haymitch spoke to me like I was a child. I didn't need to Careers, I just needed to protect Finnick- I mean Peeta. I needed to protect Peeta.

"So team up with Brutus and Finnick is what you're saying right now?" I bite back. "Not necessarily, everyone here is a victor. It's up to you who you want as allies, make a pack or what-not. I recommend Chaff and Seeder, but Finnick is not to be ignored." Haymitch looks at Peeta, then me. "Though, paying attention to Finnick definitely won't be an issue for you." Haymitch teases, a hint of knowledge in his voice. I was on the verge of snapping, but Effie had shown up to take us to the training center just in time.

Last year, though we were on time, were the last to show up. This time Haymitch protests against Effie escorting us to the training center, stating nobody else has babysitters holding their hand. Though she tried arguing, he brought up the fact that we were the youngest and it'd make us look dependent and weak. She huffs and settles with taking us to the elevator. As we walk into the elevator, pushing our buttons and ranting about the condition of our hair, Peeta holds my hand.

I don't let go, as we're ordered to be seen as a inseparable couple in front of almost everyone. The ride is short, so we wave Effie off before entering. To our luck, the only two people who had shown up were Brutus and Enobaria, making us one of the first people to actually get to the training center. I'm sure Effie would be proud. I look at Enobaria, who seemed around thirty, and is quite liked within the Capitol. She won her games by using her bare teeth to rip out the throat of the last tribute.

By the time ten o'clock hits, around half of the tributes arrived. I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips as this meant I would have less people to talk to. I scan the room quickly, not being able to identify everyone before Atala, the woman running training, begins her spiel, not paying any mind towards the poor attendance of everyone. Atala runs through the stations from knot-tying and archery, to wielding swords and starting fires.

Peeta and I come to the settlement of splitting up to 'befriend' more people. He heads over to where Brutus and Chaff are, throwing spears and such. I head to the knot-tying station, which is barely ever visited by anyone. The trainer had been the same one from last year, who happens to remember me and is quite pleased with my trap setting. We banter a bit before I ask him if he could review every knot that could come in handy for the arena.

An hour and a half goes by as I'm struggling to tie a complicated noose I haven't yet been able to conquer. I feel myself grow impatient as I twist and turn the rope, making small noises of discontent as my fingers struggle with the rope. I feel someone wrap their arms around me, tying the noose ever so effortlessly, making it seem like the knot I couldn't do was a piece of cake. Of course, by the scent of saltwater, I knew it was Finnick. I didn't want to be seen with the man people think I have an affair with, so I roll my eyes and attempt to walk away.

Finnick quickly stops me with a laugh, apologizing as he attempts to put on a straight face with me. "Are you, um, having trouble?" asks Finnick, as if he had any concern for my issues. "No, I was perfectly fine." I lie, though I'm not sure how much of the struggling he witnessed from me. "If you can teach me archery, I'll teach you how to wield a trident and tie the most amazing ropes you could ever imagine." Finnick exaggerates his words, making me almost groan from the corniness of him.

"I don't know about that, Finnick." I say back to him, arms crossed and my tone defensive. "It could come helpful." he says, attempting to persuade me. I realize that for the two hours I've been here I've only talked to the trainer, and Haymitch would be extremely upset if I came out empty-handed, with nobody but Peeta on my side. I reluctantly agree and he smiles, grabbing the noose and untying it with his teeth, using one pull and it's gone.

"So the key to tying a knot is knowing where your hands are supposed to go. Being as rough as you were won't work out as well as you think." Finnick states as he begins tying the noose. I can't help but look at his eyes and how gorgeous they look when he isn't trying to seduce your pants off. Finnick notices and chuckles, "You should be looking at the rope, not me." says Finnick, making my cheeks burn up once more. He ties a complicated looking noose in what seemed like 5 minutes.

He puts it around his neck and ties it, faking a gag noise for my amusement. I give him a sarcastic smile. "How funny." I say, sounding as amused as Haymitch when he doesn't have alcohol. Finnick looks are me with a serious stare before handing me the other end of the rope. "Wanna take me for a walk?" He asks, making me almost turn around and leave, but he stops me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." says Finnick before taking the rope off his neck.

"Now for untying it.. Let's say you've stepped into a trap." he starts, making me interrupt him with a "I'd never.". He looked at me and fixed his scenario. "Hypothetically. you've stepped into a trap with a rope around your leg." Finnick says, holding the noose he created. "What you do is look for the weak spot." He says before biting into the rope, pulling his noose apart with his teeth in less than twenty seconds. My eyes stayed fixated on him, shocked on how he did that.

"Let's see if you learned anything from me, Katniss." He says, handing me the unmanipulated rope that he was so good at tying. I take the lone rope and begin twisting and tying best I can, though I truly wasn't listening to a word Finnick said. Truly, I was listening, but I wasn't as there mentally as I was physically. I let my fingers brawl with the taunting rope as I make what I hope is a good enough knot to get Finnick to leave me alone. 

As I stare shamefully at the rope with Finnick smiling at me like an idiot. I knew he was amused by my failure and I wanted to punch him so hard his nose broke. He grabs the rope, pulling apart in one swift motion, as if my hard work wasn't there. "You have a long way to go, but you'll get the eventually." he says, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could.. not. "Thanks for the lesson, Finnick." I say with a stale tone, walking away without him stopping me this time.

I continued training as normal, befriending Seeder, Mags, and the District 3 tributes. Wiress and Beetee. They were extremely intelligent with technology, telling me all the things they created back home, but they had no idea how to light a fire. I admit, I've got quiet lenient on matches, but I haven't forgotten basic survivors training. We talk about our Districts and our lives before and after the games. I enjoyed their company and they had an interesting life story.

We see Plutarch Heavensbee watching the tributes as we train to our death, and Beetee analyzes the what seemed to be open window where they watched us. Wiress also happens to staring at the same area as they mumble "Do you see that?". I feel inclined to look where they're looking and see almost nothing. "In the corner of the table.. it's just barely there." Wiress adds. Beetee tilts me a tad to the side and I saw something glimmering. As if it was a ripple in the air, there was a barrier separating us from them. 

"A force field. They've set one up between the Game-makers and us. I wonder what brought that on," Beetee says. "Me, probably." I mention. "Last year I shot an arrow at them during my private training session." I add, making them turn their heads at me in curiosity. "I was provoked." I say before we end our interaction.

I glance around, seeing Peeta at the camouflage station with the morphlings. They all smile as they put on different face paints, looking like children who found new toys. It brought me ease seeing him feeling happiness. I continue scanning around the center, seeing Finnick with Mags, and Johanna once again naked. I decide I'll stay somewhere else. As I continue looking at the different stations, lunch is announced and mostly everyone leaves to go eat.

I decide I'd stay in the training center, and none of the staff really stopped me as I went back to the ropes, attempting to master a few knots and nooses to show off to Finnick. Finnick. Why did I care about his opinion? He was a womanizer, probably trying to charm me until the games before stabbing me with a trident.. or hanging me with one his amazing nooses. The way he snuck on me from behind made chills run down my spine when I thought about it, his body pressing against me as he tied the rope I was stressing over. Finnick was sneaky.

The way I couldn't stop looking at his beautiful eyes made me embarrassed. I wasn't in love with him, but he's alluring in such an odd way. A way different from Peeta, or Gale. Gale. He probably saw the Opening Ceremony. He most definitely heard the commentary on Finnick and I, hinting at an affair. I knew he hated the whole television exaggerations on peoples lives, but when it came to me I'm sure he believed it. I didn't want him to believe it.

Anger goes through my mind. I wouldn't ever get to explain why we looked at each-other to Gale. To my mother. To Prim. I'm going to die in that arena with everyone thinking I was sleeping with Finnick before the games. I want to be angry at Finnick, use that anger in the games and get rid of him. Though, it's not his fault. It's not his fault at all. It's the Capitols fault for sticking their nose in everyone's business for no reason.

I let out a loud rough groan as I pulled the rope, making a tight knot. I was frustrated. I attempt using my teeth to untie it, then my hands, but the odds weren't in my favor as the rope had stayed put. I'm sure if Finnick was here, he'd be able to untie it with ease I think to myself. Speak of the devil as I hear a voice from beside me, congratulating me. "Very good." he says. I turn my head and see Finnick, leaning on a wall.

He slowly walks towards me, arms behind has back but not in a way that seemed as if he was holding something. It was more of a pose. I give him a glance but continue looking at my rope, hoping he'd take the hint that I was not in the mood for conversation. Though, Finnick seemed not to notice my social ques. As I return to trying to untie my hell of a rope, I hear him say, "Look for the soft-spot," with his hand gently rubbing my shoulder.

I shudder as shivers run down my spine, him watching my hands like they were on fire. Actually, my entire body was on fire. He seemed so sensual in this moment. I payed it no mind as I didn't want it affecting how I handled the rope, though it did. "Katniss." Finnick whispered. I turn my head to him with a resting face, my eyebrow raised. "Your rope is fine. Don't overwork yourself." He said softly, voice barely echoing through the empty room.

"I might need it later." I protest, though, I was already on the verge of giving up. I just didn't want him to know I give up so easily, because he might temporarily be my ally, but he'll always a threat. "You learned the basics, plus some more. Not everyone knows rope as well as I do, you should focus on other weapons and survival supplies. Don't put all your time on one object." Finnick said with genuine care in his voice. I look him dead in the eye. "Teach me how to use a trident."

The tension between us broke as he let out an amused chuckle. "But of course." he says with pride as we walk to a close combat station. Swords, axes, throwing knives and tridents all stood before us as Finnick picked one up. "How much do you want to learn?" Finnick says with a smirk, indication of mischief hiding in his voice. "How much can you teach?" I reply, matching is aura.

He smirked and began his lessons, teaching me about how to hold it, positions I should be in, and how to attack with it. Though, the hour or so we spent training didn't go by without a handful of inappropriate jokes and horrible puns. Finnick stood across from a dummy, sticking the trident in and pulling out. "You want to stab them, and take it out. Don't leave them breathing with keeping the trident in their chest." he states, obviously knowing his stuff.

"In and out, got it." I repeat, though, he smirks and inches closer to my ear. "In and out. Exactly." Finnick whispers, letting his lips linger near my ear before the announcement of the lunch period being over was spoken throughout the building. I push him away as quickly as my shaken body could and go to find Peeta, guessing how worried he must be that I didn't show up to lunch. A few victors have arrived but none of which were Peeta yet

"Finished your lessons already, Katniss?" I hear the taunting voice of Finnick behind me. I had felt as if I was on thin ice with Peeta in relation to Finnick. Him and I at the Opening Ceremony, tying ropes together, and now missing lunch to privately learn trident lessons? It was sketchy, even for me. We've been sticking tridents into dummy's for an hour, and I believed I had learned enough. "I don't think I need to know how to do cool spins and back-flips like you." I reply.

Finnick chuckles, and though my back is turned, I'm sure he could feel the enormous eyeroll I had just given him. I head to the training center door, hoping I'd find his beautiful blue eyes looking at me as he walks in. I'm praying he didn't go looking for me, though. That would be embarrassing. Minutes pass as I find myself glancing at Finnick, impressing Cashmeres eyes with his ever-so-manly trident tricks. I never understood how he was confident enough to show himself off like that, but I'm not complaining. It's entertainment. 

As I lean on the wall and watch Finnick intently, I get lost in my thoughts, just thinking about him and why he is the way he is. Is this how he copes with going back into the games? Showing off and acting like a peacock? It's odd, but understandable. I catch Finnick wink at me once or twice, earning him a unimpressed eyebrow raise. Finnick continues making his combat skills known, making sure to stare me down as he did so, and I stood my ground by staring back.

It wasn't until Peeta walked in that I discovered the flirtatious nature of what Finnick and I were doing. I barely noticed his presence until Peeta gave me a dry, casual, "Hey". 

Oh no.


	5. Rooftop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟱 -  
> 𝗥𝗼𝗼𝗳𝘁𝗼𝗽  
> \-----
> 
> 𝖳𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗁𝖺𝗌 𝖻𝖾𝖾𝗇 𝗀𝗈𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗌𝗆𝗈𝗈𝗍𝗁𝗅𝗒, 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝗁𝖺𝗌 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒 𝗀𝖺𝗂𝗇𝖾𝖽 𝗋𝖾𝗌𝗉𝖾𝖼𝗍 𝖿𝗋𝗈𝗆 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝖿𝖾𝗅𝗅𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗋𝗂𝖻𝗎𝗍𝖾𝗌.  
> 𝖲𝗁𝖾 𝗁𝖺𝖽 𝖿𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌 𝗌𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝗂𝗄𝖾𝖽 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆 𝗂𝗇𝖽𝗂𝗏𝗂𝖽𝗎𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗒, 𝖻𝗎𝗍 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗌𝗈𝗆𝖾 𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗌𝗈𝗇, 𝖼𝖺𝗇'𝗍 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖽 𝖺 𝗐𝖺𝗒 𝗍𝗈 𝗌𝗐𝖺𝗅𝗅𝗈𝗐 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝗂𝗅𝗅 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝗂𝗌 𝖥𝗂𝗇𝗇𝗂𝖼𝗄. 
> 
> 𝖨𝗍 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌𝗇'𝗍 𝗁𝖾𝗅𝗉 𝗍𝗁𝖺𝗍 𝖧𝖺𝗒𝗆𝗂𝗍𝖼𝗁 𝖽𝖾𝖼𝗂𝖽𝖾𝗌 𝗍𝗈 𝗉𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗆 𝗍𝗈𝗀𝖾𝗍𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝖺 𝗋𝗈𝗆𝖺𝗇𝖼𝖾.  
> 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖽𝗈𝖾𝗌 𝖾𝗇𝖽 𝗎𝗉 𝖿𝗂𝗇𝖽𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖺𝖻𝗅𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌 𝖺𝖻𝗈𝗎𝗍 𝗍𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝗆𝖺𝗇, 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗁𝖾 𝖾𝗆𝖻𝗋𝖺𝖼𝖾𝗌 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗇𝖾𝗐 𝖿𝗈𝗎𝗇𝖽 𝖺𝗉𝗉𝗋𝖾𝖼𝗂𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇 𝖿𝗈𝗋 𝗁𝗂𝗆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! how are you guys liking this so far? definitely including more peeta x katniss moments, but finnick x katniss WILL HAPPEN!!\
> 
> i also used the training scene from the movie because i truly liked it more than the clay bird one from the book. hope you guys are okie with thaaat

𝖫𝗈𝖼𝖺𝗍𝗂𝗈𝗇: 𝖳𝗋𝖺𝗂𝗇𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖢𝖾𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗋 / 𝖫𝗂𝗏𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖰𝗎𝖺𝗋𝗍𝖾𝗋𝗌   
𝖯𝖮𝖵 : 𝖪𝖺𝗍𝗇𝗂𝗌𝗌 𝖤𝗏𝖾𝗋𝖽𝖾𝖾𝗇  
  
  
"Peeta. Hey." I say, sounding relieved and concerned all at once. Beside him was Brutus who gave him a brotherly pat on the shoulder before walking off. I'm guessing that was why he was late. Making allies. I felt guilty at first until I realized, that's what I was doing. Making allies too. "I, um.. I didn't see you at lunch. Everything okay?" Peeta says, trailing off at first but catching himself before getting too lost in his thoughts. 

I find myself growing defensive at his skewered faith in me. That he might believe I'd be fooling around with someone I was going to kill in that arena. All for him. I mean, I need to have Finnick as an ally. He's sly, he's strong, he knows how to make traps, along with fighting in close combat. It'd be deadly without him. Peeta knows that. "I was learning how to tie nooses, but Finnick was here too. I decided he could teach me how to use a trident." I say. 

It wasn't a lie. I just left out the fact that the reason I was learning how to tie more nooses was because of Finnick. Peeta nods and explains that he's now allied with Chaff, and growing friendly with Brutus. I wasn't fully over Chaff kissing me out of the blue, but he seemed like a good person to ally with. Though, when it comes to Brutus, I don't trust him. He's part of the Careers and looks like he could snap me and Peeta both with one hand. I seemed like a trap.

I nod, making sure he knows I'm listening to every word he says while adding some input. The conversation had no tension, and went steady. That was until he asked, "So we're allying with Finnick Odair, right?". Peeta sounded a bit passive-aggressive though he asked a seemingly normal question. I thought about it for a moment, taken aback by his tone of voice. Finnick was also a Career, and he seemed like he was trying to charm me to death. Though, something about him made me trust him.

But I have to look at the big picture. Does he even like Peeta? I mean, if he doesn't like Peeta, he won't want to protect him. I just need Finnick to protect Peeta, not me. So what would be the point of having him as an ally? Though, Mags. I have to think about Mags. I know I'm allying with Mags, as I've been greeted by her once or twice before. She's never truly spoken, except for a few gargled words that Finnick seemed to understand. She was much shorter than me, frail, but very kind.

"I'm not sure. I don't know if I trust him." I admit, bending the truth to make it seem as if I wasn't getting too close with Finnick. I don't want them to end up like Peeta and Gale. Distant and barely speak more than 4 words to each-other. "Actually, I think he seems like a good ally. I mean, he taught you how to use a trident and you've barely just met each-other." Peeta replies to my surprise. I'm not sure he knows of our "Trident for bow and arrow" deal, but he had a point. Teaching me had no benefits to him.

"Either way, he's a Career. He can't gain my trust that easily." I protest, and Peeta nods, waving me off. I smile at him before heading over to the very empty archery range, only to be stopped by the old woman from Finnick's district, Mags. I look down at her with a weak smile and she puts her small hand on my chest, giving me a sympathetic nod of approval. I put two and two together, remembering she had volunteered for a younger woman, as I had with Prim. 

Mags nods a goodbye and I wave at her. I know for a fact that I want her as an ally. That aside, I continue my path to the archery range to do something other than tridents and nooses. I notice that the range was somewhat a simulator with a touch-pad screen to choose your options. I quickly input the settings I want, equipping all the lifeless figures with weapons that I assume will be in the Arena. Once I'm done with that, I head inside, the glass sliding door shutting behind me.

I pick up a bow and a quiver of arrows and stand in the middle of the range as beaming lights scan the area. I defensively yet patiently wait, until I hear the sound of sound of running. My head whips to my side as I see a beaming figure with floating blocks as its body run towards me with a spear, the same block-y look as them. I shoot at them with my arrow, his body immediately breaking and falling to the ground.

I didn't have a moment to spare as another one popped up, this time with a bow and arrow like me. I quickly shot at it, letting its body fall to as I did with the rest of the block figures. The weapons ranged from spears and swords, to arrows and axes. As the silence grew a bit too loud for comfort, I had believed I was done until I heard the pacing of another behind me on one of the upper areas of the range. A figure with a trident ran, attempting to jump down and impale me until I shot it.

I froze, my mind thinking of Finnick. How it might come to this in the arena. The simulation was confirmed to be over when the beaming lights died down, leaving me in a barely lit arena. I hear a subtle clapping and turn, only to find most of the tributes looking at me. Wiress from District 3 clapped, Beetee looking with amazement. Mags, who looked like a proud mother, stood by Finnick who seemed intrigued by my shooting. The rest of the tributes looked with envy, shock, or astonishment. 

Peeta and I sit in the dining room, lounging as we wait for Haymitch and Effie to arrive for dinner. The moment we're called to eat, Haymitch pounces on me. A aura of suspicion surrounding him and his arms crossed defensively. "So at least half the victors have instructed their mentors to request you as an ally. I know it can't be your sunny personality." Says Haymitch. I raise my eyebrow at him, not affected by his side comment but surprised by what he said.

"They saw her shoot." Peeta chimes in with a smile. "Actually, I saw her shoot, for real, for the first time. I'm about to put in a formal request myself." He adds, making me feel warm inside. Haymitch, on the other hand, is less than impressed. He turns his head from Peeta to me and asks, "You're that good? So good that Brutus wants you?" I shrug. "But I don't want Brutus." I state to Haymitch. I see him give me a "What?" look, along with Peeta.

"Look, I want Mags and District Three." I add. Only after the words escaped my mouth did I realize how ridiculous I sounded. I wanted the eighty year-old woman and the two nerds. Though, Haymitch just scoffed. "Of course you do." He says with a sigh, ordering a bottle of wine for the night. Or the next hour and a half. "I'll tell everybody you're still making up your mind."   
  


The day after consisted of playful teasing from the other tributes. Although, I didn't have the same feeling as before. I didn't feel like they were all mocking me, or bullying me. They still made their comments and jokes about my age, or my inexperience with the Capitol, but I felt as if I had a brotherly-sisterly relationship with most of the tributes who didn't completely ignore me.

Like Cashmere, she was like the older sister I never had. She taught me how to do my own makeup after training. Even the morphlings and I spent some time together. They were able to paint such beautiful colors and it was quite relaxing to watch. Though, one person I didn't really have that sibling friendship with was Finnick. Sexual tension continuously came about throughout every conversation we had. It was frustrating because he seemed to enjoy it.

I eventually gave up trying to have a real conversation with him during lunch, deciding I'll speak with Haymitch instead. Peeta stuck in between Chaff and Brutus, having a friendly conversation with the men. I decided I'll leave silently, hoping he wouldn't follow me, or get worried. Though, Peeta isn't the one who was going to bother me. I end up speaking with Haymitch on the games and how we could get more sponsors. 

Haymitch stayed surprisingly silent during my ramble before finally speaking up. "If you want to wow the crowd and get more sponsors, the interview with Caesar Flickerman is your last chance." says the unusually sober man. "But how?" I ask, my voice growing loud with impatience. "I have an idea, but you sure as hell won't like it." 

The rage that was once filling my mind was replaced with confusion and fear. I wondered what could be worse than going back into the games, but that was besides the point. The silence grew loud, finding the words I wanted to speak on the tip of my tongue until I heard a voice from behind me. "Oh, I'm sure she won't mind." Says a voice all too familiar to me. "Finnick. Did Peeta send you to find me or something?" I ask with my voice all too defensive. 

"No. But you can surely ask Haymitch why I'm here." Finnick bites back, returning my attitude. I never turned to look at Finnick, so I exacerbate my hateful gaze towards Haymitch as I still stood in front of him. "Katniss. Meet the third part of your " love story." Haymitch said as enthusiastically as he possibly could. My hateful gaze softened as a smile appeared on my face. Haymitch seemed to relax as I looked less angry. "Absolutely not." I reply, letting out a chuckle. "That won't be happening."

Haymitch scoffed, half expecting my disagreement with the idea. He grabbed my upper-arm and walked me to a corner before getting in my face, his breath smelling of alcohol. "Look. I'm not sure if you noticed, but the entire Capital suspects an affair with you and Mr. Fish-for-brains over there." Haymitch says harshly under his breath. "You want sponsors? You want a chance of getting Peeta out of the games? Ally with one of the most popular among the tributes."

"I can easily get Peeta out on my own. I have no need for him." I reply, mimicking his harsh tone. "Allying and faking a romance is two different things, by the way." I add. Allying with him? I had no problem with it. Pretending to be in love with him? That's different. "How about you bring that up with Effie? It was her idea." Haymitch states, the smell of alcohol burning my nostrils.

I felt a sense of confusion as I had no idea when they could've possibly met and spoke about this. Would the Capitol even allow a tribute to be alone with another tributes mentor? I'm sure they'd be fuming. It must've been somewhere private, but there aren't many private areas around here. I put my suspicions aside and turn to look at Finnick, then back at Haymitch. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I ask. I don't want to think about this at the moment, and I'm sure if Peeta knew he'd be more upset than I am.

Haymitch agrees and I walk to exit, only to be stopped by Finnick who stood by the door this entire time. "I have someone I love back at home too. I don't want to do this anymore than you do," Finnick spoke silently. His voice gentle with a hint of compassion and concern. "I'm sorry." Finnick says before moving his arm for me to get through. I freeze for a moment, wondering if I should say something back as an acceptance of his apology. 

I choose against it and leave, deciding I'd just finish training. Hearing his defeated sigh from behind me. I think of how this is the realest Finnick I've seen. He cared, just for a moment, about how I feel. I mean, I'm not sure he even knows who Gale is, but he related to me with whoever he had at home. A reoccurring thought that came into my foggy mind was how she feels. This mystery woman.

I mean, Finnick Odair. The Capitol's Darling. Almost every woman within the Capitol lusted over this man and he's still in his early 20's. Does she even know about me? How does she feel about this back at home? About the affair rumors including her husband and the youngest victor? The more I think about it, the more I realize out of all the beautiful, rich women in Capitol that he's met, he chose her. I'm sure she's quite the woman. 

Nightfall comes sooner than I anticipated, and I was already laying in bed while Peeta was dead asleep. It had been a few hours and I still haven't found any slumber, which is probably the reason Peeta isn't with me tonight. There are no nightmares ready to scream him awake. I come to the conclusion that I need fresh air, and something to eat. I slip on some shoes and walk to the phone, ordering hot chocolate and four cheese buns, requesting it'd be brought to the roof.

I find myself already on the roof, the slightly cold breeze hitting my skin. I had worn a sweater in anticipation of the weather. Memories of Peeta and I having small picnics here whilst throwing apples over the barrier and catching them once they bounced back flooded my mind. I wonder if they still have it. From what I remember, the barrier is to prevent any unpredictable suicides with the tributes. Understandably so.

I stood near the edge, hands leaning on the rail as I watched the beautiful night sky. No stars in sight, due to the pollution of light coming from the Capital. It was so different from District Twelve. Despite my hate for the Capital and all its selfishness, I found beauty in the colors and lights beaming from it. It was eye-catching and disgusting. The only thing taking me out of my deep-thought was the footsteps from behind me.

I knew the Capital had fast workers, but not this fast. I know it wasn't Peeta because he slept like a rock, but he was the only person who knew I came here. My conclusion was Finnick. He had somehow always found me, and as I guessed, I was correct. "Hello, Katniss." I hear from the voice, inching closer and closer to me. "Finnick." I reply casually. "Aren't you up a little late?" I ask, wondering why and how he was here.

"Could say the same to you." Finnick replies with a smile, standing next to me on the rail of the roof. "Isn't that a wonderful view." He states, looking down at the Capital. "They could've used all this money to help the other Districts." I say, not being able to glance over the fact that they could do all this but not help the people they work to filth. "They don't want to." Finnick replies, voice full of disappointment. 

Silence grew between us as we stared down at the buildings, admiring the fake beauty of it all. Finnick speaks up once more, breaking the silence at last. "I forgot to ask why you're here." Finnick turns, looking at me with a subtle smile on his lips. "It got stuffy. I needed fresh air." I say casually, looking back at his green eyes, filled with emotion and life. "What about you, Finnick?"

"Same reason as you, almost." He jokes. "I like to come to the roof at times. It's peaceful. Nobodies really here." Finnick reveals. I never knew he liked such quietness. I had believed he was more of an extrovert than this. Nevertheless, I enjoyed his confession. "What did you do?" I ask, remembering I had to elaborate. "I mean, what did you do when they announced the Quarter Quell?"

Finnick pauses, looking at the ground. Instead of stuttering, dragging on with um's and uh's, he thought of what he wanted to say. "I yelled, then tied a rope." Finnick tells me casually, genuine sadness lingering in his voice. "Tied a rope?" I ask. That's an odd reaction to having your life stopped to be thrown back into the arena. "It's how I cope. I've been doing it since I could last remember." 

I felt a level of intimacy between us that I've never felt before. I felt as if I knew Finnick. As if he wasn't a stuck-up Capitol brat. "I understand." I tell him, not knowing what else to say. "What did you do?" He asks me. "I ran to the forest. Into my father and I's old cabin. It's where I truly feel at home." I tell him, feeling sure that he couldn't use this information against me.

"Nice to know we both cope differently." Finnick tells me. "Yeah." I say, looking at him. His green eyes burning with passion and vulnerability that I've yet to experience with Gale. I felt so safe in this moment, alone with Finnick. His face in resting form, a look of innocence on it. The tension was here again. The one I couldn't stand. Except, now, it was different.

Finnick leaned in subtly, and I subconsciously did the same. I understood there would be consequences to my actions at the moment, but that made no impact on me. "Finnick." I whisper, our faces growing so close that I could hear his soft breathing in my ears, and his hot breath on my face. "Katniss. Can I kiss you?" He asks innocently. I didn't know what to respond with. Did I want him to?

I don't respond. I lean into him and press my lips against his, shutting my eyes and holding his face in my hands. His skin was soft and his lips even softer. His body radiating heat, making mine grow hot as well. Finnick immediately reacted with kissing me back, his tongue asking for entrance. I let him in, our tongues tying as passion grew between us. It was intense.

My body went in shock the moment Finnick held my waist, pulling me closer than I already was. I wrap my arms around his neck and let him do the work, not wanting my inexperience to show. Finnick somehow found a way to make this kiss passionate and full of lust whilst also being gentle and patient. I was mesmerized. I found myself thinking I could do this forever, until the sound of a gasp interrupted us.

We both stop quickly and look to our side, the waiter holding a tray with chocolate milk and cheese buns on it. I didn't know if I wanted to laugh, cry, or pretend it never happened. I could see the waiters arm tremble, the tray shaking ever-so gently as he did. I looked at Finnick before we let go of each-other in unison. The waiter left the tray on the floor before running into the elevator.

I keep my eyes glued to the elevator, despite the man being long gone. I'm not sure what to say to Finnick. Should I laugh? Is he upset? My worries were cleared by the low chuckle from coming from Finnick, making me look at him for the first time in a minute. His smile glowing in the night sky, and his eyes brighter than the Capital lights. He gets close to my face, as if he was about to kiss me again.

"Have a good night, girl on fire." Finnick says before walking towards the elevator, grabbing a single cheese bun on his way out. My heart pumping like a drum and I swear I was sweating, in spite of the weather. My body was on fire, and it was because of this man I've just met. The man I'll be going into the arena with. The man I can't stop thinking about.

Finnick stopped in his tracks, turning around and glancing at me. My fight or flight kicked in, knowing he'd notice the red tint on my cheeks and the confusion in my eyes. Although, all he does is wink before stepping into the elevator. The door closes, and that's all I'm seeing of Finnick tonight. I let out a massive breath, practically gasping for air as the nervousness while he was around was unbearable.

I head back to my room after eating and drinking the food I had received on the roof. I'll always remember the shocked look on the poor waiters face. And the smirk on Finnick's. Peeta was still asleep and the sky was still a shade of blue that practically looked black if it hadn't been for the lights outside. After I felt satisfied and the drowsiness began to hit, I was able to fall asleep.

When I open my eyes, I see the light blue sky as if I was right under it. Was this some type of Capital feature? I wouldn't be shocked if you were able to change what the ceiling had looked like. They have the money for it. I felt the breeze of outside and heard the rustle of branches and sat up immediately, knowing that It couldn't be coming from my room. I look around only to find myself in the 74th Games arena. 

My breath begins to hitch and I bring myself onto my feet, seeing a boy I remember as Cato. He stands bloody with his clothing ripped. I try backing away until I hear the snap of a branch, turning around and seeing Brutus behind me. In front of me was Clove and Glimmer, and to my side, opposite to Cato, was Cashmere and Gloss. They circle around me before turning into mutilated, hairy beasts.

I look down and see myself completely weaponless. Nothing I could use but the grass on the floor and my bare hands to defend myself. I let out a scream of agony as they pounced on me, closing my eyes and blanking out before I could feel any of the damage they were about to do to me. I wake up to the shaking of a very worried Peeta, making me let out a gasp of air.

Seeing his worried blue eyes made me pull him into a hug. My breath was heavy and my body dripping with sweat. I looked outside and saw that the sun was rising, indicating it had just turned to morning. "We don't have to be awake yet." Peeta says softly. Those words relieved me quite a bit, though I knew I'd need Peeta to sleep tonight.

"Can you-", "I can." Peeta cuts me off. He crawls onto my bed and pulls me into a bear hug. I hold him closely, letting him pat my hair until I fell asleep, hoping some rest would come so I wasn't tired today. Today. The last day of training.

The last day I'll have any actual peace,


End file.
